


The Real Question

by Timtanium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #blessed, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Modern Targcest, R Plus L Equals J, Short One Shot, Smut, Targs are like Magnets, cleanse the tag, they literally are attracted to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timtanium/pseuds/Timtanium
Summary: Jon has spent his life in the North with his mother Lyanna, but he finds out his father is Rhaegar Targaryen. He leaves the North and eventually discovers his Targaryen family and their traditions.





	The Real Question

**Author's Note:**

> All praise be to the Blessed fics

He had been twelve years old when his mother Lyanna finally told him the name of his father. Rhaegar Targaryen. They had been lovers but forced apart by his grandfather Rickard Stark who despised the Targaryens because of the ancient history between their houses. 

He had grown up with the name Jon Stark, taking the House name of his mother. It had only been at the age of 16 when first meeting his father at Riverrun that he learned the name he had been given at birth, Jaehaerys Targaryen. 

When he had become a man by law at eighteen he had grown sick of the subtle insults directed at him by his grandfather that he had been oblivious to before he knew the truth. So he hopped on a plane and flew to Old Town and never set foot in the North again. 

He had an old and prestigious name so he was easily accepted into the Citadel University. Once upon a time he would have needed to become a celibate maester to go there but after the Citadel conspiracy was uncovered hundreds of years ago their power was broken and all could be educated there. 

He had finished his Administrative Law link three years later and in the graduation ceremony yesterday he saw them, his southern family. Five Silvery haired and purple eyed visions of ethereal beauty. They had all made the journey to congratulate him. He had tears in his eyes when they greeted after the ceremony, he hadn’t even talked to them about being in Old Town but they knew and were there for him. 

They all but forced him to come to their home in King’s Landing. Back when the Targaryens had ruled Westeros they lived in the Red Keep, but now lived in a large mansion where the Dragon Pit had once been. 

The mansion was incredible. Hundreds of rooms, and dozens of people working to maintain it. They had even had a room for him. His grandmother Rhaella telling him that this had been his room since his birth, only Lyanna being forced to stay north had prevented them from being here. 

Why were they so kind to him?

In truth that wasn’t the question he should have been asking. The real question was why he was reminiscing about his childhood and all that had led him here while his cock was balls deep down his aunt Daenerys’s throat. 

It had taken less than a day for him to go straight into his father's family traditions. He regretted nothing. The tabloids were true about Daenerys being in the running for the most beautiful woman in the world. 

The Targaryens still practiced incestuous marriages and now he understood why. It was impossible to resist it. One subtle comment from Daenerys under her breath about him being a better snack than anything at the shops during lunch and it was all over. 

They had locked eyes, a small blush and cheeky grin had been on Daenerys’s face and they had basically ran for his room. 

Fucking hell, he was doing it again, thinking about how this had happened instead of focusing on this gorgeous woman working his cock. He was going to explode if she didn’t stop. 

“My turn,” he managed to choke out, her lips made it difficult to even talk. “Lay on your back, I want my taste of you”

She pouted but complied pulling down her panties and laying on the bed. She evidently had wanted to swallow down his cum. 

“Fine! Your banquet awaits,” Daenerys purred as she lifted her legs up to allow easy access. 

He went blank looking at her. she was perfect, every single part of her was perfect so he shouldn’t have been surprised but he was still blanking. 

“I don’t want to have to issue a command but I will if you don’t get over here and begin feasting on me,” Daenerys sternly said with a full grin on her face. 

He quickly complied and began aggressively licking. She was so wet he didn’t even bother ramping up speed. She had deepthroated him without so much as a lick beforehand so he had returned the favour. 

It took only a few minutes before her squirming and heavy breathing started to escalate into her orgasm. She was loud and it lasted a surprisingly long time. He wanted to be proud of his own skill but he knew it couldn't have been just him. His Targaryen blood had come in handy to give Daenerys her pleasure. 

She lay there not moving for a few seconds and he started to get worried, had he knocked her out accidentally by orgasm? 

He had really started to panic when he heard a soft sultry voice whisper “Fuck me Jae.”

He was still hard from her sucking but his Targaryen name coming out of her lips had sent blood racing down even more and making his cock almost painfully rigid. 

He plunged himself into her and they began the dancing of dragons. This war was all thrusts and moans and pleasure. It took many battlefields, she rode him as their ancestors did their dragons and then he bent her over for Dothraki style, but in the end Daenerys was on her back. 

“I’m gonna cum” he panted, he was exhausted. Daenerys had worn him out. She was insatiable.

Out of Daenerys’ mouth came a powerful commanding voice “fill me up” and she brought both hands to his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He exploded into her and could feel his entire body being drained. 

“That was incredible.” he managed to get out.

“Yes it was.” Daenerys said as she stroked his cheek. “Seems my nephew is very skilled indeed. Good thing you’ve finished your degree and I'm on semester break.” She said with a look of hunger in her eyes.

For the next few hours they lay in bed talking about nothing and everything. Daenerys was on her last year of studying Criminal Law at King’s Landing University. Their music tastes, opinions on the world, everything about them was either the same or complementary. They were made for each other.

Over the next month they managed to sneak around pretending like everything was normal by day and fucking by night. He felt more alive than he ever had with Daenerys in his life and in his bed.

One morning he and Daenerys were eating breakfast when his grandmother Rhaella sat down at their table to join them. She looked as if she was preparing herself for something big. He was immediately worried but when he glanced at Daenerys he saw a defiant spark in her eyes, it gave him strength. 

“I know you two think you are masters in the art of subtlety but everyone knows you are involved with each other.” Rhaella stated matter-of-factly while she bore her eyes into Daenerys’ who stared back just as strongly, the two of them locked in a battle until Rhaella began to speak again.

“I want yo-”

“I won’t give him up! I have never felt like someone completed me so fully before. I won’t do it!” Daenerys passionately spoke these words, there was a fire in her eyes and he knew in that moment he couldn’t give her up either. 

Fear rocked him. He had left his Northern family and now he could lose his Targaryen family too but he knew Daenerys was everything to him. He had a choice to make but he knew it wasn’t a choice really. 

He reached out and put his hand on Daenerys’ hand and gripped it firmly. He steeled himself.

“I can’t lose her, I have known her for only a short time but she is my everything.”

He then stared his grandmother in her eyes and to his amazement she smiled.

“Good. This isn’t some targaryen blood inspired lust then. Gods know we have had many of those in our family.” Rhaella said with a sigh of relief.

“You were testing us?” Daenerys said, half impressed and half outraged that her own mother had tricked her.

“Of course my dear, I'm not getting any younger and I want some damn grandchildren! I had to make sure you were serious.” Rhaella said with a smirk.

“But I’m your grandson” He said, realising how strange this all was.

“Oh great grandkids then, although it doesn’t really matter our family tree is always messy.” his grandmother stated, now genuinely smiling broadly.

He felt himself starting to laugh at the absurdity of everything, his crazy Targaryen family, who he felt so at home with. 

He looked over to Daenerys, she wasn’t smiling. She looked quite serious still. 

“Is everything ok Daenerys?” he asked.

She gave him a small smile and felt her strengthening her hold on his hand. 

“Mother, I don't think you will need to wait very long. I think I’m pregnant”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to deft and Cowtippa for helping check this over :)


End file.
